


Escaping the Past

by ThisAintMacysBitch (Bowtiedlandshark)



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Patsy's Pies, Single Parents, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiedlandshark/pseuds/ThisAintMacysBitch
Summary: "Being a single father was tough enough. Being a single father, fresh out of a shitty divorce, barely having enough money to pay bills, and just recently learning that you have another kid is even worse."In attempts at getting his act together due to the fact that he now had full custody of two little boys, devoted father and well known ex-thug Mickey Milkovich decides to apply at Patsy's Pies, where the manager is none other than Ian Gallagher.





	1. Patsy's Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Todd, Mickey's older son, is autistic. I had gotten the idea after watching A Dog Named Christmas, a movie in which Noel Fisher's character also has that disability. In no way will I be using the word "retard" or any other offensive terms throughout this piece.

Being a single father was tough enough. Being a single father, fresh out of a shitty divorce, barely having enough money to pay bills, and just recently learning that you have another kid is even worse. This was the case for Mickey Milkovich, the infamous thug living in South Side Chicago. Mickey was always in and out of trouble, whether it be making drug runs with his brothers or just stealing from the local Kash and Grab. Today was different though, today was the day Mickey decided he was going to turn his life around.

The now twenty three year old had recently found out that he had an older son with Angie Zaggo when she had decided to drop off a now seven year old Todd on Mickey's doorstep with a very vulgar note. He previously had a son with Svetlana, Yevgeny now being five years old. Mickey had decided that he needed to get his act together and get a real job in order to be able to support two kids, and that's where Patsy's Pies came in handy.

It was seven in the morning, an hour before Patsy's was due to open, when Mickey walked through the front door of the diner. It was silent and empty, aside from the tall, ginger haired man at the coffee pot. Once the man noticed Mickey walk in, he gave a warming smile and held out his hand. The man was tall, he approximately had a good five inches on Mickey. The ginger had light freckles painted across the bridge of his nose which accented his blue eyes nicely.

"You must be the man who called about an interview. Mickey, right?" Ian asked as Mickey reluctantly reached out and shook his potential boss' hand, offering the younger man a half hearted smile in return.

"Uh, yeah, that is me. You are..?" He asked, his words trailing. There was a slight hint of defense in the older man's voice, but that was Mickey's typical tone of voice. Unfortunately for Mickey, it also hindered his success when in interviews.

"Ian, your potential boss," Ian shrugs his shoulders a bit, "well, kinda. Fiona, my older sister, is the official boss, manager, whatever the hell you want to call her, but I am the one you will be reporting to, if you get the job. I take care of things like if you have any conflicts with the schedule, need a shift cover, have questions, stuff like that," the man explains bluntly as his eyes began to scan over the older man's features. He began to take mental notes on how Mickey looked and how he portrayed himself. He carried himself confidently, but Ian could tell in Mickey's tone that it possibly was not the case. He could tell Mickey had a tough guy persona that he was trying to show the world, but for some reason, Ian was not totally buying it. He glanced down at the worn, faded words printed across Mickey's knuckles and could not help but be curious as to why or how he had gotten them. After a few seconds, Ian glanced back up at Mickey.

Mickey just nods at this remark. He was never one to take orders from others. Mickey would usually allow his pride and reputation to get in the way whenever being given rules or orders. This time was different; he knew he desperately needed a job in order to support his family, so he was not about to let anyone or anything get in his way of landing this one. Mickey lets out an exasperated sigh, "look, man, I'm gonna be completely honest with you, I got two kids at home. It's just us three. I also got bills and shit. I need this job, but I can only work 8am to 3pm on Mondays through Fridays, that's when they'll be in school. I need to be there for them when they're at home, unless I can bring them here, because I can't afford a babysitter when my sister is working and my oldest is a fucking handful on his own," he mumbled, not wanting to go into too much detail about his personal life. Mickey was never one to share personal details about his life, but he was telling Ian this in hopes of understanding and employment.

Ian took a moment to think everything over. While part of him was not sure about employing Mickey due to his short schedule, part of him felt for Mickey and wanted to help him. Ian nodded slightly before he pulled out an application for Mickey to fill out, "be here by eight in the morning tomorrow and we will get you started on a schedule. Our minimum starting wage is ten dollars an hour, plus you get to keep whatever you make in tips. Also, every other Friday is payday, so essentially you'll be coming home with a minimum of seven hundred dollars every payday if you can work what you have told me. You will be starting off by bussing tables, that is until I feel like you deserve a promotion. Welcome to Patsy's."

Mickey's eyes widened a bit as Ian explained everything. He could not believe that Ian was actually giving him a chance, unlike the other places who immediately turned him down due to his stereotypical South Side appearance. He gratefully nodded his thanks and he immediately filled out the necessary paperwork, "that sounds great. Thank you very much."

With another handshake and a quick goodbye, Mickey made his way back out the door on his way back home to his dingy little two room apartment. His heart pounded against his chest in surprise at the whole ordeal. It lasted the whole ten minute walk back to his place. He bounded the creaky, almost rotted stairs before opening the door and heading inside. The apartment was not much to look at and was far from aesthetically pleasing, but it was able to fit Mickey, Yevgeny, and Todd, and that's all Mickey was concerned about.


	2. Family First

Mickey walked into his apartment, smiling softly when he saw his sons relaxing on the couch, watching Paw Patrol as usual. Mandy was making them breakfast in the kitchen since it was nine in the morning by now. His older son, Todd, looked back at Mickey, a grin plastered on his face. Todd was seven years old, but no bigger than his five year old brother Yevgeny. Todd had grown quite an attachment to Mickey. Although they had only known each other for a few months, Mickey was the only positive parent figure in Todd's life. As Todd beamed at his father, his dark orange locks were swept neatly across his forehead. The boy's eyes were as blue as a clear sky and his freckles, nearly invisible, were painted across the bridge of his nose.

"Daddy!!" The boy squealed, obviously excited by the arrival of his father, "play please?"

"Not right now, bubba. Alright, Yevvy, bath time since you didn't take one last night," Mickey requested as he shrugged his carhartt jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack that was screwed up behind the door.

The simple decline was enough to upset the small boy. Before he came to live with Mickey, Todd's mother never got him any proper therapy to help express how he felt or how to cope when overwhelmed. All she really did was ignore his requests, only giving in when he would lash out so he would leave her alone. That was the only way Todd knew how to get any attention, whether it was positive or negative.

Todd chewed on the bottom of his lip, "daddy, play now please!" He yelled loudly, becoming overwhelmed by the small action. That was the only way he knew how to get through to people and have them listen to him, much like he did at Angie's.

"Toddy, I said not right now. Yev needs a bath," Mickey explained calmly, knowing Todd did not quite understand that was no way to get through to people. Nobody ever took the time to teach and explain to the small boy the concepts of manners and taking turns.

"No!!" Todd screamed, "play now!!" His hands soon shot up to his hair as he began to tug hard. He was becoming overstimulated and hair pulling was one of his ticks. Mickey and him were still trying to figure out alternative methods to relieve the stress rather than self mutilation.

Mickey gently took his son's hands away and pulled him into a tight embrace, creating pressure in a quick attempt to calm him, "shhh..after Yevvy gets a bath we can play, okay? It can be just you and me afterwards, but right now, I think aunt Mandy needs a little helper in the kitchen. Why don't you go and set the table for her?" He suggested, trying to get Todd's mind off of it and occupy him with one of his favorite things, cooking.

Mandy overheard their conversation and peeked her head out into the doorframe, "c'mon, sweet boy, I need help stirring," she smiled as she gently swiped her hand across her forehead, accidentally smearing a bit of flour on her face.

The little one let out a feeble nod and ran to the kitchen to help his aunt. Ever since Yevgeny was born, Mandy had taken the role as a mother figure since Svetlana was out screwing anything with two legs and a dick. By the time Todd came along, her maternal instincts were matured and in full gear. While the two were busy cooking in the kitchen, Mickey took the opportunity to get Yevgeny in the bath. He picked up his younger son and carried him to the small bathroom. It barely fit a tub, sink, and toilet, but they managed since it was better than nothing. Mickey began to run a warm bubble bath while Yevgeny got undressed. Once they both were finished, Mickey helped the boy into the tub and tossed some boats into the water. The plastic hitting the water created a small splash that hit Yevgeny's fair skin, making the boy laugh. His sandy blond hair was slicked back with water as Mickey took the plastic cup off of the edge of the tub and slowly poured it on Yevgeny's head. Mickey cupped his hand on the boy's forehead to keep the water out of his eyes 

"Whoot, whoot! Look out, here comes S.S. Yevgeny!" The little one grinned, moving the boat across the water. The boat created a small, clear path through the bubbles. 

Mickey could not help but smile at his son. Even after everything he went through with both Svetlana and Angie, Mickey's whole heart was dedicated to his boys and he would not want it any other way. Becoming a father was one of Mickey's proudest moments and nothing could ever change that.

"Daddy got the job," Mickey smiled as he squirted a dime sized amount of Johnson and Johnson into his palm, lathering up the boy's wet hair. "Why don't you, me, Toddy, and aunt Mandy go get ice cream when I get paid?"

The small gesture made Yevgeny beam with joy. Treats like ice cream or the movies were a rare occasion since money was sparse, but it just made the occasion extra special. The last time he, Mickey, and Mandy went to get ice cream was when Mickey still had his "furniture moving" business up and running, so it had been about a year.

"Yes, please!" Yevgeny nodded quickly. "Toddy and I can share a banana split!"

Mickey nodded in agreement at Yevgeny's comment. "Time to get out, Captain. S.S. Yevgeny will be there tomorrow night," he said as he finished rinsing off his son's hair.

Mickey took Yevgeny out of the bath and wrapped him in a hooded towel before pulling the plug to the drain. Yevgeny and Todd had matching hooded towels. Todd's was all brown with a smiling dog face on the hood while Yevgeny's towel was all white with black spots and had a smiling dog face on the hood. After he wrapped him up, Mickey then led the little boy to his and Todd's shared room. 

Yevgeny's body trembled slightly as he shivered, "daddy, I'm cold!"

"I know, I know," Mickey said softly as he pulled out a blue striped shirt and dark blue jean overalls from Yevgeny's dresser.

Mickey helped his son get dressed, letting the little one do the brass clasps himself. If someone were to ask Mickey when he was younger where he would see himself in ten years, his answer would never be "father," maybe "jail," or "drunk," but never "father," although it was the greatest label in his life right now.


	3. First Shift

Mickey was running an hour behind schedule. It was not his fault though, Mandy had misplaced Yevgeny's backpack and it took them an half hour just to find it. After he dropped the boys off at school, Mickey practically ran to Patsy's Pies. He walked inside and immediately grabbed his apron, pulling it over his head and fumbling to tie it in the back. He was not in the mood for anyone's shit, especially Ian's.

Ian noticed Mickey walk in late. He crossed his arms over his chest, obviously upset with him, "you're an hour late, Mickey." Ian had took a big risk hiring Mickey and him being late in his first day made Ian feel like he made the wrong decision.

"My kid lost his fucking backpack. Fuck off, alright?" He grumbled, already aggravated from this morning's events. He knew that raising two boys would be hard but he did not think it would be this hard.

Ian could not help but chuckle softly as he put his hands up defensively. He was honestly a bit amused by Mickey's attitude, "alright, alright. Just call next time. Go bus tables, we're backed up here."

Without a word, Mickey went and did as told. Mickey never had a job in the restaurant chain, so he did not know what Ian meant. Mickey was too proud to ask Ian for help, so he just took a random guess and began to bring orders to people, even though the wait staff did not need help at the time.

Ian took notice that Mickey did not know what to do and he walked over to him, "what are you doing?"

"Exactly what you told me to do," Mickey mumbled, his face flushing a light shade of pink from slight embarrassment.

"No, you're waiting on tables. You don't do that unless I ask you to because the wait staff is limited. Here, I'll show you what to do," Ian explained to him.

Mickey followed Ian around as he showed him how to clean tables, gather dirty dishes and where to put them in the kitchen, refill drinks, and reset tables. Mickey followed along closely, wanting to be able to pick up quickly. 

"I think I got it," Mickey said after a while, "uh, thanks, Ian."

Ian nodded and left Mickey to his business. Mickey gathered up the dirty dishes, overfilling the wash bin as he did so, and took them into the back kitchen to be washed. As he walked, Mickey tripped over a loose cord and, while catching his footing, dropped the bin of dishes, shattering them. After he heard the commotion, Ian rushed into the back to see what had happened.

"Fuck!" Mickey yelled in anger. Part of him was afraid Ian would fire him on the spot, but the other part of him was angry at the asshole who left the loose extension cord out in the middle of the floor. Mickey knelt down and attempted to pick up all of the ceramic pieces, but there was just too many that were too small.

"What happened?" Ian asked, more concerned for Mickey than the broken dinnerware. He could always replace the dishes, but Mickey being hurt was a whole different problem. He knelt beside Mickey and helped him pick up the pieces. 

"Some dickhead left the fucking cord out and everything fell, I didn't fucking mean it," Mickey explained, his jaw slightly clenched. 

"A little broken dishes never killed anyone. It's alright, don't worry about it. It is your first day, not to mention you already had a nerve wracking start to your morning. I'm not mad," Ian explained as he flashed Mickey a small smile. 

Mickey's cheeks turned bright red, half from embarrassment and half from the fact that Ian was, well, charming. He nodded a bit in return, "thanks, I appreciate it," he said, glancing up at the red head. 

Ian gently patted Mickey's shoulder before standing, throwing away a bin full of broken dishes, "it'll be fine. Just take it slow for now. I'll be there to help you for as long as you need it." Ian thought to himself for a moment, "I know this sounds weird and all, but my family's having a bonfire tonight. Why don't you and the boys come over? There is gonna be free booze and a cookout."

Mickey's heart almost stopped at the question. Was Ian hitting on him or was Mickey beginning to overthink this? What if Ian was hitting on him but he did not like Mickey's boys? What if a potential romance ruined his job? So many questions raced through the older man's mind, but still he nodded, "yeah, sure, but only because you said there would be free booze," he lied. Ian was attractive and Mickey wanted to get to know Mickey, but he did not want to seem desperate or anything like that. He was too proud to let anyone see that side of him.


	4. A Gallagher Party

Mickey showed up to the Gallagher house at a little past six in the evening. He had struggled with getting the boys out of the house since Todd didn't want his shoes on and Yev wouldn't stop watching Paw Patrol. After about an hour of struggling, Mickey finally dragged them out and walked to the Gallaghers'. He walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door.

Ian heard the knock and fumbled to the door, a half empty six pack in hand since he was in the middle of putting them away. He opened the door and smiled, "hey, glad you could make it! Are these your boys?" He asked, stepping aside to let them in. 

Mickey nodded, "yeah, that's Yevgeny and that's Todd," he said, pointing to each little one.

"Hi!" Todd said excitedly, grinning wide.

Ian smiled, nodding, "they're precious." He introduced himself as Mickey and the boys walked inside, "hey, I'm Ian, your daddy's boss. If you'd like, you two can go play with my little brother Liam out back while I show daddy around. There are tons of snacks too."

Yevgeny grinned, "c'mon!" He said and grabbed Todd's hand, pulling him to the back yard. Todd grinned and quickly followed Yevgeny.

Ian chuckled softly, "I didnt think you'd actually show," he said in all honesty, taking a beer out of the pack and handing it to Mickey.

Mickey raised an eyebrow and took the beer from Ian. "Why not?" He mumbled, opening the beer can and taking a sip. 

He shrugged a bit, "you said you'll only come for the beer." Ian chuckled softly.

"Exactly," he said, raising the beer up in his hand to show Ian.

Ian rolled his eyes playfully and led him out back to where Mandy and Lip were, passing Fiona and Debbie who were making macaroni salad in the kitchen. "The ones inside were Fiona and Debbie, Lip and his girlfriend Mandy are at the grill, Carl and Liam are the ones playing with Todd and Yevgeny."

"Mandy? Dark hair? Blue eyes?" He mumbled, sipping his beer. "That's my sister," he admitted. "I'm not fuckin' joking. She watches the kids a lot for me."

"So that's the sister you told me about, got it," he nodded. "Can't their mom watch them?" He asked, unaware of the situation in their life.

"Don't got a mom," he said bluntly, finishing off the beer.

"The fuck you mean? Everyone's got a mom," Ian said, confused by the statement.

"Well their fuckin' mom isn't in the picture, alright?" Mickey mumbled.

"She dead or some shit?" He asked as he grabbed himself a Gatorade from the cooler and sat on the porch steps.

"It's none of your fucking business is what she is," he said. Mickey hated talking about the boys' moms. It was always a sensitive subject for all three of them. 

He nodded, leaving it at that. "They have the same mom?" He asked, noticing their similar facial features but shared their mothers' hair colors.

"No, two separate moms," he told him shortly, consciously hoping Ian would just drop it.

"Damn, you're really whoring it up, huh?" He joked, taking a sip of his Gatorade.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "whatever. Not like you don't do the same shit."

Ian shrugged, "you're right. Not with females though. That shit's nasty," he shook his head.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow and glared at Ian, "sure, like taking it up the fucking shit chute is any fucking better. That gay shit is fucking worse." Mickey instantly regretted his comment, momentarily forgetting he was at his boss' house for a cookout. 

Ian shrugged, "whatever works, I'm not a judge. Love has no gender."

Mickey remained in silence, not wanting to offend his boss. If it was any other situation, Mickey would be quick to call bullshit, but he needed his job more than his reputation. Thankfully at this time, Todd spotted Mickey and ran over, climbing on top of his father's lap.

He rested his head against Mickey's chest, "I missed you."

Mickey chuckled softly, sipping his beer, "you just saw me about a half hour ago, Todd."

Todd smiled, wrapping his arms around him. "So? I still missed you!" He said, closing his eyes and relaxing against Mickey.

Mickey could not help but smile, "I missed you too, bubba." He gently rubbed Todd's back, letting the little one sit with them. He enjoyed moments like these since Yevgeny had been claiming he was too old for daddy cuddles.

Ian looked over at him and smiled a bit. In his opinion, Mickey seemed like a great father and he was genuinely shocked since he had heard rumors about Mickey’s own father Terry Milkovich.

“You really love your boys, don’t you?” He asked. 

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up in offense. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?” He asked defensively, misunderstanding Ian. 

“I mean that you love them...like a lot. Like you’re a good dad and shit,” he said, trying to explain. 

Mickey lowered his eyebrows as he nodded slowly, “Yeah...Yeah, I do. They’re pretty great.”

“I’m pretty great, Yevvy is always in trouble though!” Todd intervened, laughing. Yevgeny had been having a trouble streak lately.

Mickey shook his head, “that’s not very nice. You know I love you and Yev equally,” he assures him. Mickey was beginning to worry that Todd would think that Mickey liked Yevgeny more than him or something since Yevgeny was with Mickey first. It was not that at all, it was just that Mickey did not even know Todd existed until the day he showed up on Mickey’s doorstep. Even if he wanted to deny that Todd was his, he could not since the two looked so similar. It was a blessing and a curse.

Todd nodded in agreement, “it’s not very nice, daddy. I love you too,” he smiled.

Todd began to play with Mickey’s fingers as the ginger haired man looked at Mickey. “Got any plans this weekend?” He asked out of sheer curiosity. 

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, “aside from maybe taking the kids to the park, no.”

Ian nodded at the remark, “if your sister and Lip could babysit, would you wanna grab a drink or something?” Although Ian had just met the man, something about him peeked Ian’s interest and he wanted to get to know him better. 

“Uh...sure, but only if Mandy can babysit. I ain’t paying some fucking potential pedophile to watch my kids just to drink. I could do that alone at my place,” he mumbled. Mickey Really was not one for going out, but if booze was involved, he was all in. He would definitely need it if Ian Gallagher was going to go prodding at his past.


	5. Whiskey Makes a Man Frisky

It was now 6pm on Saturday night. Mickey and Ian were planning on hitting up the Alibi for some drinks and a game of pool. Ian walked in about five minutes after Mickey and found him at a boot in the back of the room. Ian walked over and took a seat by him.

"Hey," he smiled at Mickey, "sorry if I made you wait a bit. Debs asked me to put Franny down before I left since I didn't get to see her." Ian loved his niece more than anything and the feeling had been mutual.

Mickey nodded, "don't worry about it, just got here a few minutes ago. Yev didn't want me to leave, had to practically pry him off of my legs," he explained, laughing a bit. "Ordered you a beer too," he said, gesturing to the two beers in front of him.

Ian smiled, "thanks, Mick. I'd ask how your day was, but it seems like your little explanation summed it up."

Mickey chuckled softly, "yeah..it was alright. Not too bad," he says.

Ian nodded, "if it makes you feel any better, my niece vomited in my hair," he chuckled softly. Unbeknownst to Ian, Franny had just eaten. He was laying on the floor, holding her up and swaying her around. The little one's stomach must have gotten upset and she vomited on Ian.

Mickey scrunched his face, "oh god, that's fucking nasty. I remember when Yev did that to me when he was a newborn. I was laying on my bed and he was on my chest while I watched a movie. The little shit fucking spit up on me."

Ian could not help but laugh, "awe, poor Mick. Must've smelt like baby vomit the rest of the day," he teased. 

"Yeah, like you do now?" He joked, cocking an eyebrow. Ian had taken a shower before he left, so he smelled like old spice when he arrived. 

Ian playfully rolled his eyes and flipped him off. "Bet you I can kick your ass in pool," he smirked and sipped his beer. 

Mickey raised his brows and nodded. "Wanna go fucking hustle those two?" He mumbled to Ian, referring to two guys already playing.

Ian nodded and got up with Mickey. The two headed over to the pool table and began playing with the men, betting $100 for the win. At first the two acted like they ducked by purposely scratching the cue ball or only knocking in one of their balls at a time. The other men took it easy on Mickey and Ian since they thought they would inevitably win. Little did they know that when they made it to their few remaining balls, Ian and Mickey had a plan. When it was Mickey's turn again, he ended up making the rest of their balls go in the pockets, along with the eight ball.

Mickey smirked proudly, "pay the fuck up, bitch."

The men reached into their pockets, each paying fifty dollars to Ian and Mickey. "Fucking hustlers.." one grumbled, obviously annoyed.

"Fuck you very much," Mickey said as he counted his half, walking back to their table with Ian. 

Ian counted his share after sitting down. He put the money in his pocket and took a sip of his beer. "This is the most fun I've had in months. Only thing that'd make it better would be a good fuck," he said half jokingly. 

Mickey chewed his lip, "well...we could, but I swear if you tell anyone, I'll rip your fucking tongue outta your head. Understand?" He grumbled the empty threat, trying to intimidate Ian. 

Ian was honestly surprised by the answer. He nodded after a moment of hesitation, "yeah..yeah, that's great. C'mon," he said as he stood up with the older man, heading to the bathroom.

Ian made sure to lock the door behind them as Mickey fumbled with his jeans. "Got a condom?" Ian nodded. He reached into his wallet and pulled one out, setting it on the sink. Mickey smirked before pressing Ian up against the wall and kissing him deeply on the lips. His hand came up and cupped the side of the younger man's face. Mickey let out a soft moan as Ian's tongue slipped into his mouth. 

"Gonna fuck you so good," Ian whispered, breaking the kiss. 

Mickey let out a breathy chuckle. "That right?" He asked as Ian pulls down his pants and boxers. 

"That's right," Ian confirmed. He sucked on his finger before reaching behind Mickey and teasing his hole. 

Mickey let out a small moan and pressed his lips back to Ian's. Ian moaned into his mouth as he dipped his finger into Mickey's right hole. 

"Fuck," Mickey groaned out against Ian's lip, causing him to smirk. Ian pulled his lips away and kissed at Mickey's neck instead, thrusting his finger in and out before adding a second one. Mickey pressed his hand behind Ian's head and puller him in closer. "Just get in me, Gallagher."

Ian nodded without hesitation. He pulled his finger out before ripping open the condom with his teeth. He removed his jeans and boxers before sliding it onto his cock. "Against the wall," he said and Mickey complied. He placed his forehead and forearms against the wall and Ian took his place behind him. He placed a hand on Mickey's hip as he slowly inches his way in. Mickey let out a series of small grunts as Ian started to slowly thrust inside of him. "Shit. So tight, Mickey. Feels fucking good," Ian mumbled. He looked down and watched himself as he fucks slowly into the older man. Mickey bit down hard on his bottom lip. 

"Harder. I can fucking take it," Mickey said, turning his head to look back at Ian. That was all the encouragement the red headed man needed. He began to thrust into Mickey at a ruthless pace, bottoming out easily. A shuttered moan escaped Mickey's lips as he started to move his hips at the same pace of Ian's thrust. 

Ian grinned and pulled Mickey back against him. He draped an arm across his chest to pull him against his stomach and fucked up into him. At the new angle, it was easy for Ian to hit Mickey's prostate.

The pleasure Mickey got at the new angle was unbelievable and almost painful it was so good. He reached down and started to jerk himself off. "Fuck... gonna come." Ian nodded in agreement. 

"Me too," he panted.


	6. Happy Meals

After a night of drinking and sex, Mickey stumbled up to his apartment building with Ian. 

"Thanks for tonight, firecrotch. It was fun," he grinned up at the ginger haired man. 

Ian smiled back and nodded, "get some sleep, you fucking drunk," he teased.

After their goodbyes, Ian began to walk home while Mickey walked inside of his apartment. He shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, tossing them in the corner before flopping down onto the couch and falling asleep.

_______________________________

Around ten the next morning, keys jingled outside of the apartment door. It was Mandy with the two boys who wanted to see their now hung over father. Yevgeny ran inside as soon as his aunt opened the door.

"Daddy, wake up!" He called excitedly when he saw Mickey asleep on the couch. In his hand was a small baggie with a baby tooth inside. "Look, I lost my tooth!" The boy beamed before grinning, sticking his tongue in the space where the tooth used to be.

Mickey groaned softly as he palmed his eyes. His head was pounding and the lights burned his eyes. "You lost your first tooth?" He mumbled as he peeked an eye at his son. "That's awesome, kiddo," he smiled.

Yevgeny grinned and nodded, "can we put it under my pillow tonight?" He asked excitedly. He had seen that Todd had gotten a dollar when he began to lose his teeth and he was excited to start saving up his own money.

"'Course we can, buddy. Make sure to keep it in the bag so we don't lose it, alright? It'll make easier for the tooth fairy to carry it home too," Mickey yawned softly as he looked up at Yevgeny. "Where's Toddy and aunt Mandy?" He asked when he did not see them. 

"Right here," Mandy said as she came onto the other side of the couch with Todd. The older boy climbed to her leg, overtired from staying up late for movie night last night with his brother, aunt, and uncle. "The boys might nap early today. We were up until two in the morning watching movies and they woke up around eight," she explained, gently prying Todd from her leg. She said goodbye to everyone and headed out. 

Mickey sat up and looked at his boys. "How about we take a nap and then we can go to McDonald's for lunch?" He suggested, desperate for more sleep.

The two boys reluctantly agreed, both overtired from last night's activities. They run to Mickey's room and climb up on the bed. It was their favorite spot to take their naps since the bed smelled of Mickey and it comforted them. Mickey followed them into the room and laid on the outside edge of the bed. Mickey's mattress was pressed up against the wall so it usually ended up with Todd in the middle, Yevgeny near the wall, and Mickey near the outside edge. Mickey got comfortable and draped an arm over the boys as he closed his eyes, soon dozing off. 

The three of them ended up sleeping for three hours since they were all exhausted. Around one in the afternoon, Mickey woke up and peered over at his kids. To no surprise, the two were content, watching tv. 

He smiled softly, "how about we get ready to go for lunch?" He asked as he sat up, stretching.

"Can we get ice cream too if we're good?" Yevgeny asked, grinning excitedly. 

"We'll see how you two act," Mickey said as he stood up. He helped the boys get their shoes and jackets on before heading out.

Mickey drove the car, Todd and Yevgeny in the back seat. Todd constantly kicked Mickey's seat as Yev sang along to the song on the radio.

"You guys are gonna behave like we planned, right?" Mickey asked as the little ones nodded simultaneously. 

"Yes, daddy," Todd said. "We get to eat and then play, but only if we finish our milk," he repeated the rule back to Mickey.

Mickey grinned and nodded as he parked the car. "That's right, bud," he said as they all get out of the car and walked inside of the building, immediately getting hit with the scent of the deep fryers' oil.

He led the boys to the counter and ordered the regular. Todd always got a kid's meal with chicken nuggets, fries, apple slices, and chocolate milk, while Yevgeny always got a kid's meal with a cheeseburger and ketchup, fries, yogurt, and regular milk. Mickey ordered himself two double cheeseburgers, fries, and a coke from the dollar menu before paying for everything. Once he got their food, he led the boys into the play area, taking a seat in a booth by the play set. He sat on one side while Yevgeny and Todd sat on the other. Mickey distributed the food before a specific redhead caught his eye. 

Ian was babysitting his now two year old niece Franny. The little redheaded girl excitedly ran over to the play set as Ian took a seat in the booth closest to it so he could keep a close eye on her.

"Just be careful!" He called to the little one who in return turned back at her uncle and gave him a cheeky grin before continuing up the plastic steps.

Ian looked over at the other booth and smiled when he saw Mickey also at the play area. 

"Hey! Wasn't expecting to see you today. How's your hangover?" He asked, smiling a bit.

Mickey jumps a bit when he realized it was Ian. "Shit..." he said, letting out a small laugh, "you scared me. Uh... hangovers pretty bad. Woke up feeling like death. What about you?"

Ian chuckled softly at the response. "Yeah, me too, that's why I brought my niece to get a nice, greasy burger while she plays. Guess you had the same idea, huh?"

Mickey laughed and shrugged. "What can I say? Nothing helps a hangover quite like a McDonald's burger," he joked, taking a bite from his first burger.

"You're not wrong," he laughed a bit. "You wanna sit with me? Franny will be gone until I call her for ice cream and it seems like your boys are gone already too," he says, noticing Todd and Yevgeny had quickly finished their promised portions and ran off.

Mickey grinned and nodded, "yeah sure, why not?" He said as he collected their tray and stood up, making his way over and taking a seat across from Ian.

Ian nodded as Mickey took a seat across from him. "So, what's up?" He asked, taking a sip of his Hawaiian Punch.

Mickey chuckled and shrugged, "nothing really. Not gonna lie, head still kills though from all that alcohol."

"Want some Advil? I brought some with me just in case," he offered, pulling it out of his hoodie pocket. The two drank so heavily the previous night and Ian's own head felt like a time bomb when he woke up. 

"Hell yeah, man," Mickey said, grinning as he held his hands up to catch the bottle. 

Ian nodded and tossed him the bottle. "How are the boys today? Did they party too hard last night?"

"Thanks," he said before popping a pill into his mouth, downing it with his drink. "Good for once, actually. Yev's excited cause he lost his first tooth and Todd's pretty mellow. Mandy kept them up five fucking hours past their bedtime."

"Well shit, you must feel old since he's already losing teeth," Ian teased. "Todd's actually mellowed today? That kid's usually hyper as fuck."

Mickey flipped him off, laughing softly. "You're telling me. Think he's just tired from Mandy's."

"Oh yeah, I bet they had an epic party without you," Ian laughed a bit, teasing Mickey.

Mickey laughed, "I know I had an epic party last night," he said, winking.

"Surprised your ass isn't sore or bruised," he admitted, laughing at Mickey's comment. 

"Honestly? It does kinda hurt. Haven't fucked in a while," Mickey said in all honesty, laughing. 

"You're just not used to something that big. It's okay," He joked, grinning.

Mickey flipped him off, rolling his eyes, "don't get too cocky, Gallagher."

"You're just mad yours isn't this big," Ian teased as he checked on Franny. The little girl was sliding down the baby slide, enjoying herself.

Soon Yevgeny and Todd came running back. "Dad! I just went all the way down the big slide by myself!" Yevgeny said excitedly.

Mickey grinned, "you did!? That's awesome bud!"

Yevgeny nodded and the both of them sat next to Mickey. "You're daddy's boss," Todd said to Ian.

Ian laughed a bit at the blunt statement. He nodded, "yes I am. I'm his boss Ian. You're Todd," he smiled at the boy.

Todd grinned and nodded quickly. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Yevgeny as the younger boy shoved a fry into his mouth.

"That's Yevgeny, your little brother and daddy's youngest son," he smiled at Todd.

Todd nodded quickly, giggling. "Yeah that's right! Good job!"

Ian couldn't help but smile, "thank you! Can you tell me about daddy? I need to know what he's like for the job."

Todd grinned at the man. "He's awesome! He makes good waffles and he likes to watch scooby doo and he's really funny!"

"Well I'll have to have him make some waffles for the restaurant sometime," he smiled and nodded. 

The little play date went on for approximately two hours before the baby began to fuss. Ian picked up the little girl and held her to his chest, gently rocking her. 

"I'm gonna head out so she can nap. We should do this again sometime," he told Mickey. 

The older man grinned and nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed as he waved goodbye to the toddler. 

Ian gave the three Milkovich boys a small wave goodbye and headed out with his niece who was now drifting off against him.


	7. Dinner Date

It was around 5pm on Saturday night when Ian walked into Mickey's apartment complex. It had been a few weeks since their McDonald's encounter and the older man had invited Ian over for a fuck session, but only after they had dinner and the kids were in bed. Ian bounded the stairs to the second floor and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

Mickey hurried to the door and opened it. "Hey," he grinned, moving aside to let Ian in. "Made pork chops and Mac and cheese. Hope you don't mind."

Ian smiled as he stepped inside, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it up behind the door. "Smells great. Nice little place you got here," he said as the two walked into the small kitchen. It was more of a small hallway, barely big enough to hold two people inside. 

He shrugged. "Thanks. Sorry it's kinda messy," he said, leaning against the counter across from Ian.

Todd then ran down the hallway. "Ian!" He called, grinning when he saw the man in the kitchen with his father. Yevgeny followed close behind him, copying Todd, "Ian!"

"You got two kids, man, 'course it's gonna looked lived in," he smiled a bit, leaning against the counter as well. He heard the two boys and looked over, grinning at them, "hey, what's up?"

"You eating dinner with us?" Yevgeny asked, holding his hand up for a high five. 

Ian smiled and high fived both of the little ones, "heck yeah I am. Is that alright with you guys?" He asked them.

They both nodded. "Yeah! You can take aunt Mandy's seat," Todd said. He ran to the dining room attached to the kitchen, pointing to the chair, "it's this one!"

Ian looked into the room from the doorway and nodded, "thank you, kiddo. Aunt Mandy isn't here tonight?"

He shook his head quickly. "No she doesn't live here. She just comes over a lot and has sleepovers!" He explained. While Mickey had to work early mornings and she had off, Mandy would always come sleep over to watch the boys. She also slept over on weekends to spend time with her older brother as well.

"That sounds like fun," he smiled and looked back at Mickey. "Need help with anything?"

"Um, would you mind getting the boys plates for me and I'll get ours? Just make sure Todd's shit doesn't touch each other," he asked as he grabbed the plates down from the cabinet, handing Ian two of the kids' plates. The plates had separated areas on them supposed to be used for portion control, but Mickey bought them since he thought it would make things easier and cleaner since the boys would not get food all over with them.

Ian nodded, "yeah, sure," he said as he grabbed the two plates from Mickey. Ian began to dish out the food for the boys. "Alright, where do you guys sit?" He asked as he headed into the dining room.

Yevgeny ran into the room to show him. "I sit here and Todd here!" He said, pointing to the designated chairs. Both boys' seats were on the left side of the table, Mickey's seat was at the head of the table, and Mandy's seat was on the right side of the table.

Ian smiled and set the plates in the appropriate areas. He then headed back to Mickey, "anything else?"

He shook his head as he placed his and Ian's plates down. "No. Thanks, man," he said, going to grab two Capri Suns for the boys and two beers for Ian and himself. He then came back and handed them out.

Ian nodded and took a seat in Mandy's chair while Yevgeny and Todd sat in their seats. "You didn't poison this, right?" He joked when Mickey came back. 

"Guess you gotta eat it and find out," he teased, sitting down and beginning to eat with everyone.

Ian's eyes widened slightly, "this isn't some Jim Jones " don't drink the Kool-Aid" shit, right?" He joked.

"Like I already said. Eat your shit and you'll find out," he joked, smirking at Ian.

"Ooh, you're cold," He laughed softly and took a bite of the macaroni and cheese. "This is great," he smiled. 

Mickey grinned and shrugged. "Thanks. It's nothing special, just Kraft Mac and cheese, and some shit I picked up at the grocery store."

"Still really good. I'm lucky if I can boil water without burning it," Ian admitted, chuckling softly.

"Daddy's the best cook!" Yevgeny explained excitedly before sipping his juice.

Todd nodded in agreement, "yeah, he's Betty Crocker!" He laughed.

"He is? Do you think he should be promoted to a cook?" He asked the boys, looking over at them.

"Duh! He'd be the best one there!" Todd nodded quickly.

He nodded, "what do you think about that, Mickey?" Ian had honestly been considering about promoting Mickey but he was not sure where he would benefit at. The boys' comments really helped him decide. 

Mickey raised an eyebrow, unsure if he was joking or not. "You're fucking serious about this?"

He shrugged, "why not? You've been busting your ass for weeks now and obviously you can cook well."

Mickey grinned, "that'd be fucking awesome, man. Thanks."

"Why don't we start on Monday?" Ian nodded. "It's not too hard. There wouldn't be much training involved."

Mickey grinned and nodded, "sounds good to me."

After a brief moment of silence between the four, Ian spoke up again. "So what's your specialty?" He asked, looking at Mickey.

Mickey laughed at the question. "Mickey Mouse pancakes. The kids make me make them every Sunday," he teased.

Ian laughed, "really? That sounds adorable. You'll have to make them for me sometime."

Mickey rolled his eyes and playfully flipped him off. "We'll see about that."

"You don't want me to see your culinary masterpiece?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"If we're being quite honest... they look more like dicks than Mickey," he leaned over, mumbling to Ian so the boys would not hear.

Hearing this almost made Ian choke on his food. "Really?" He asked, eyes wide.

Mickey laughed and shrugged. "Depends on the day I guess, but yeah, most of the time," he nodded.

"Oh my god," he laughed, shaking his head. "That's horrible!"

He shrugged again, grinning. "They're just pancakes. Taste the same wether they look like dicks or not."

"Mickey, "eat a dick" is usually an expression, not something to be taken literally," he smiled, amused by the conversation.

"Maybe I like to take it literally," he teased Ian, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that why you invited me over?" He rolled his eyes playfully at the man, grateful the two boys were too invested in their own banter about Scooby Doo instead of trying to listen in.

Mickey laughed. "Could be," he admitted, nudging Ian's thigh underneath the table.

Ian's cheek flushed lightly as he smiled a bit, beginning to get flustered, "when's bedtime again?"

"Nine o'clock," he told him, finishing his food.

Ian nodded. Soon they all finished dinner and Ian helped Mickey clear the table. It was now around 8:45pm and time to get the boys ready for bed. 

"Just give me about ten minutes and I'll be out," Mickey told Ian before heading into the bathroom with his sons. Mickey helped the two brush their teen and get into their pajamas before escorting them to their room. He then tucked them in, kissing their foreheads and saying goodnight. Mickey turned their night light on and headed out, leaving their door cracked.

When Mickey came back, he noticed that Ian had done the dishes and put them on the drying rack.

"You didn't have to do that, man," he groaned softly, feeling bad that Ian had washed the dirty dishes.

"Don't worry about it, you cooked and I cleaned. I don't mind," he smiled at the older man. "So...you ready now?" He smirked.

Mickey nodded, "definitely, c'mon," he said, leading Ian into his room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Want you to ride me this time," Ian smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Mickey let out a chuckle, "'kay, good thing I prepped myself before you got here," he said. He dropped his jeans to his ankles and stepped out of them, kicking them to the corner of his room. He went to his nightstand and grabbed the lube, tossing it over to Ian. "Slick yourself up, ain't no way in hell you're goin' in dry."

Ian obligated as he discarded the rest of his clothes. He then laid back on the bed, popping open the cap and squirting some lube into his hand. Ian pumped himself slowly as he watched Mickey climb on to the bed. The older man grinned down at him as he straddled Ian's hips. "Gonna ride you so good. Gonna make you scream like a little bitch."

Ian smirked up at him, bucking his hips up to rub his cock against Mickey's ass. "Yeah? Then get on me already," he breathed out.

"Needy bastard," he chuckled softly. He held Ian's cock with one hand and slowly slid down onto him, bottoming out. Both Mickey and Ian moan out in satisfaction. 

"Fuck yeah," Ian breathed out. He wiggled his hips a bit, willing Mickey to start moving. "C'mon. Not getting any younger down here," the ginger man whined.

Mickey smirked and shook his head. "Like I said, you're needy, Gallagher. Real fucking needy," he let out a breathy chuckle, slowly starting to roll his hips.


End file.
